Smile For Me
by baekons
Summary: What happens when Amy meets Ian AGAIN? Will Amy forgive him or not? Will Ian say sorry and tell her how much she means to him? In the end,will they be able to EXPRESS their feelings to each other WITHOUT anyone interfering? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi, people! As you guys know, this is my first ever *drum roll* FANFIC!! :] Yayy!**_

_**Anyway, I'll continue my blabbing later. :]**_

_**Oh, and Happy New Year!!~**_

_**ENJOY~ **_

**CHAPTER 1**

The storm thundered.

The heavens cried. Rain came down pouring on anything and anyone.

Amy looked out of their hotel window. "Dan, I thought you said tonight would have clear skies."

"I was wrong. Actually, it was for the next couple of days." Dan replied.

Nellie, their au pair, as Dan would say, yelled across to them, "Kiddos, time to eat."

Dan ran to the kitchen. Amy stayed, wondering where the next clue would to be.

Suddenly, her thought of the next clue ran away being replaced by the memory that haunted her. The time when she, herself, fell for such a jerk, trusted a jerk, but in the end betraying her, trapping her in a cave with her brother and their not so reliable uncle in a cave.

Amy gave out a long sigh. _None of those feelings for you were ever real, Amy. Snap out of it._

"Yo, kiddo," Nellie gave a wave, "time to eat."

She gave a smile realizing her thoughts made her forget about eating, "Yeah, I'm coming."

- - -

The rain pounded hard against the window. "Argh, I can't sleep! This-this rain!" Dan yelled rubbing his eyes.

Amy sat up, "Dweeb, shut up. Just plug your ears." She let out a groan. "Now, look! I can't sleep either."

"Might as well think about what will lead us to the next clue." Dan mumbled.

Silence remained, the chirping of the crickets were heard, and neither spoke a word.

Dan grumbled and frowned grumpily.

"D-dan, have you thought of anything?"

"ARGH!! I can't think!"

"Try using your brain, then."

"Well, dummy my brain right now is asleep."

She yawned. "Your complaints are annoying. Thank you for tiring me. Goodnight."

Amy layed back down and closed her eyes.

"F-fine, go to sleep. I won't wake you up tomorrow." Dan said.

A lot of twist and turns came from Dan struggling to sleep.

- - -

The morning wasn't as bright as it was a couple of days before. The sky was covered with gray clouds. It looked mournful and gloomy. The rain outside was sprinkling.

"It's raining for heaven's sake! I'll get wet! My-my clothes, my shoes! Ugh!" Natalie complained to her brother.

Ian didn't hear a word. He was to busy thinking about what he had done to her...

"Ian. IAN!"

He blinked and turned his head around. "Hmm?"

"Dear god, Ian. Stop spacing off into space and listen to me!"

Ian got annoyed."Please Natalie, stop complaining about your clothes! Just be happy you can still buy and change clothes! Unless... you like the idea of wearing the same clothes twice."

"Fine." Natalie mumbled, frowning.

She faced to her brother holding up a cup for the waitress to fill. "Our mission is to find were those filthy, orphaned Cahill siblings are going."

Ian looked out the window of the cafe they were in. He didn't like the idea of Natalie calling them filthy especially her ...

"Got it?" Natalie asked sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yes," Ian looked at her. "Natalie, why in the world are you drinking coffee? It contains caffeine."

She shrugged. "The waitress said it keeps sleep away. For the fact that I couldn't sleep last night because of wearing the same clothes twice, I've decided to try it."

He sighed. _Oh, Amy. Will you ever forgive me?_

_- - -_

Amy woke up to the sound of Dan using his ninja skills.

"Hi-YA! Uh ,uh ,uh!" Dan said using ninja moves.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, brushed her hair and tied it up high, leaving a bit of hair to hang around her forehead.

Amy breathed. "Is Nellie awake yet, Dan?"

Dan was too busy playing ninja.

"DAN, IS NELLIE AWAKE!?"

"Uh, uh," Dan said turning around seeing that Nellie was up already, "Yeah,"

"Nellie, I'm going to a nearby library. Wanna, come?" Amy asked.

"Nope, I'll be going to buy some food for you guys." Nellie replied.

Dan piped up, "Nellie take me with you!"

"I'll go by myself then. Just meet me there. Bye."

Amy walked over to the nearest library.

"Hello, there. Welcome to the Abbey Wood Library. You seem new, do you need any help?" the librarian said with a British accent.

"Um, no thank you." Amy said with a smile.

Libraries made her feel safe, and the librarians were nice. She didn't even stutter around them.

"Ah, you're from the States?" the librarian asked noticing her non- British accent.

"Yes," she replied.

"Just ask if you need any help, okay?"

"Sure."

Amy continued walking down the aisles of books. She liked the smell of them.

Around the books, she knew she wasn't the stuttering, shy, can't- defend- herself Amy. 'Cause she knew she had the books with her. But, deep inside her she knew she was wrong.

"Books, books. Hmm."

She had picked out the book, _Romeo and Juliet. _She loved the passion of love they had for each other, but hated that it had to be tragic. _Just like mine, except that he didn't love me and we didn't die… Never mind it's not even like mine. _

But, it _was_ just like hers. Tragic.

Amy sighed, but as she was about to turn and search somewhere else, someone put their hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly so she wouldn't walk away.

"Hello, love." The creamy voice said.

--------------

_**A/N:**_

_***squeal* Yayyy!! End of first chapter. **_

_**How did you like it? Or did you even like it? Tell ME!**_

_**Guess who it iss! Eh, too easy. I asked my mom about hotels whether or not they had kitchens. She said it was depending on what kind of hotel it was. So, I just stuck to it. :\**_

_**About the library, I just chose which ever was first when I looked it up. And, it was the Abbey Wood Library. It's a cute name for a library. :]**_

_**Dan's ninja move sounds. Um, with the help of my cousin, I asked her what were some of the sounds they make. So, she came up with 'uh'. You know with the arms and hands too. (Isn't that what sound you make when doing karate?) **_

_**I talk too much. This may sound familiar with another one, but it's totally different. *nod nod***_

_**I can't wait 'til the next chap! I appreciate criticisms. And, you may want to suggest what you would want to see in the next. **_

_**Is there anything wrong with this? The sentences ,grammar, how they talk, and etc. Please tell. I want to make this the best I can for you guys and for me. **_

_**I want at least 3, only 3, REVIEWS. Please. **_

_**Hope you liked it! :]**_

_**--Luckystar**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello, everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed!! Gosh, that was more than I bargained for. (The reviews.)**_

_**To music4evah: Thank you for, um, the *FULL DEAL* I read every single sentence. And about the –don't take the LORD'S name in vain- I couldn't think of any other word. Sorry. Still, thank you VERY much!! :]**_

_**To Little Lobster: Thank you for the FIRST review! **_

_**To fox: Thank you also! Yes, I know we people talk a bit too much. *sigh***_

_**And again THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! I shall now give every single person a cookie. **_

_**Yes, I know that I have a problem with commas. Thank you to those who pointed that out. **_

_**(Too much thank you's) I must now consult a doctor with this comma problem while you guys enjoy reading the *drum roll* next CHAPTER!!**_

_**ENJOY~**_

** CHAPTER 2**

Amy's body stiffened. She _exactly_ knew whose voice this was.

_Ian Kabra_.

She turned around slowly, so she could face him.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing h-here?" Amy asked nervously.

He chuckled, "That is quite obvious, you know?" Ian's brows furrowed. "To see you."

"M-m-me? Wh-why?"

Ian smiled. "Isn't that what _lovers_ do?"

Amy's face turned red. _What lovers? We aren't lovers! Right after you ditched me in a cave, how the hell could we even be lovers! We can't anyway... Though I wish..._

"We-we a-ar-aren't l-lovers."

He leaned his face closer to hers. He looked into her eyes. Ian could see that she was nervous and scared.

He didn't want that. He wanted to see _happiness_ in her. But, what happened some weeks ago he knew he probably couldn't change that.

Amy's face turned more red. His face was so close to hers...

Suddenly, Dan and Nellie appeared.

"WOAH! What the-?"

"D-dan! You're back!" Amy's smiled twitched.

Nellie continued, "Heck. Amy you're a bad girl. You shouldn't go out to a library just to make out with a poison lover."

Amy's face was even more red than before. "We-we weren't m-making out!"

Ian chuckled again. "Maybe we were or maybe not. You will never know."

Dan groaned. "Amy! I can't believe you! Don't you know- Cobras _equal_ poison. _POISON_. Almost _all_ of the _Lucians_ are _POISON LOVERS_!"

Ian frowned. "I do believe that it was _Kabra_ the last time I checked. And, do not insult the Lucian branch. We are much highly better than the other branches."

Dan scoffed. "Amy let's go. We have better things to do."

"Wait, something's wrong."

------------

_**A/N:**_

_**I know, I know. This chapter was too short. I have an excuse! *smiles and takes out a sheet of paper***_

_

* * *

_

_**I, Luckystar, know this was a short chapter, but I ran out of ideas.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Soo, it is now up to you people to tell me your ideas. 'Cause I really need help. **_

_**I hoped you liked it, still. Again, tell me if there were any problems in the story. :]**_

_**This time I want at least 5 reviews now.**_

_**--Luckystar**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

_**5 reviews! That means*drum roll* ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Yippie!**_

_**Thank you to the following people- Marie Elaine Cullen, 7Cerberus7, Computermind123, amfabulous,**_

_**and kgirl241 for putting me on Story Alert.**_

_**Amy Kabra, Stormfangstar, Marigold Dove, and Toxic Cheesecake for favorite-ting my story. :]**_

_**And thank you to Amy Kabra for putting me on her fave authors list.**_

_**To Stormfangstar: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! The ideas you suggested, I used one of them. :]**_

_**To music4evah: Sorry about that. Feelings, you know? ;] **_

_**Anyway, ENJOY~**_

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

_"Wait, something's wrong."_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

- - - - - -

**CHAPTER 3**

Dan made an annoyed face. "Amy, what now?! You're not gonna go,_you know _again, with that Cobra?!"

Amy made a face. "Dan! Of course, I'm not!"

She reluctantly looked at Ian.

"It's not that, it's just that," she pointed to the light on the left, "that light has been flickering for a while."

They looked up onto the ceiling.

Ian spoke up. "Amy, _love_, you are right. It wasn't flickering the time I got here."

"Hey! Don't call my sister love!" Dan argued.

"Yo, kiddos that one is also." Nellie said pointing to the light on the right.

Ian frowned. "We need to get out. _NOW_!"

"Why should we-"

- - -

Amy groaned. She slowly opened her eyes.

She didn't land on the hard floor, she landed on-

_Ian._

Amy gasped. "I-I-I'm sorry!" she said getting up.

Ian pulled her back down. "No."

"B-but-"

Amy was cut off by a kiss. A _kiss_ from Ian _again_.

"MMMM!!"

Ian didn't let go.

If anyone was looking, it would have looked like a girl on top of a boy, having a good time kissing.

Amy finally pushed him off. "Wh-wh-what was that for!" she yelled.

"To finish the kiss I didn't finish." Ian smiled.

That shut her up. She didn't even say a word, all she knew was that her face was a very red tomato.

Ian stood up and gave out a hand to Amy. "Shall we go then, and find the others?"

Amy just nodded.

- - -

"W-what is this place?" Amy said.

They pushed out cobwebs and bunches of boxes.

"This is somewhat of an attic." Ian replied.

"Dan! Nellie! Where are you?!" Amy yelled.

"Daniel! Uh, Nancy! Or whatever your nanny's name is."

_Wow, what a great way to make Dan come out. _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy popped out.

Amy smiled. "Dan, we found you!"

Dan smiled back.

"Oh, wanna know what I found?! A golden _revolver_!"

Amy had a shocked face. "Dan! Put that away! It's _DANGEROUS_!!"

"Psh, as if." he rolled his eyes."Look," Dan said demonstrating that there were no bullets, "nothing inside."

"_Still._ Anyway, where's Nellie?" she asked.

"Uh, um," Dan said shrugging, "I don't know?"

"Dan! You lost her?!"

"How should know?! She wasn't with me in the first place!"

Amy's face turned white as if she had seen a ghost.

- - -

"Hey, Amy, you look white." Dan said.

"G-give me t-that revolver." Amy replied.

He handed her the gun. "Why?"

Her fingers moved slowly along a letter, shaking.

The letter, M.

"M-m-madrigals." Amy whispered.

Ian looked at the repeating letter.

"Why would a Madrigal stronghold be in an attic?"

Then all of a sudden a piece of light was shining between stacks of boxes.

"A-a door?"

Dan's face lightened up. "Let's go check it out! There might be more of these!" he said waving the revolver up in air, running toward the light.

"W-wait Dan!" Amy shouted as she ran for him.

- - -

INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!

A red light turned on, spinning and a cage was dropped.

"WOAH! Look Amy, we're like animals in a cage!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Dweeb, we are in a cage!"

A voice came from a far. "Tsk. Tsk. Look what we have here."

- - - - - - - -

_**A/N:**_

_**Ta-da! Did I take too long to update?**_

_**Ugh, I feel disgusted with myself. Well, not really disgusted just that, I think I put TOO much Amian inside. Or not. I don't know, what do you think?**_

_**Who do think said that? –"Tsk."-**_

_**Dan, I think, was weird. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. :]**_

_**I want 10 reviews now. Is it too much to ask for? ;)**_

_**I wonder, if my chapters are too short?**_

_**WAIT!! What did you think about the KISS?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry, I took too long to update. Laptop problems and homework. (Haha…)**_

_**I thought the story was getting kind of cheesy… until I asked amfabulous about it. (Hi!) **_

_**So, yeah. :] THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING… TrueJackVP408, Phplayer , niccy924 for putting me on Story Alert.**_

_**Summer Theif, Phplayer, iluvsourskittles for fave-ing my story. :D**_

_**And amfabulous (again!) for Favorite Author. :]**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

**CHAPTER 4**

Amy's eyes widened. "Y-you. Y-y-you're the-"

The lady's lips curved evilly. "Ah, you're the young miss awhile ago."

Dan frowned. "Amy, you know her?!"

"W-well, not really. S-she w-was the l-l-librarian, I t-talked to when I came to the library."

The so called librarian eyed them closely.

"It is a pleasure meeting you all. I am Mary Anne."

"What a pleasure being here." Dan murmured.

The lady chuckled. "You must know where you children are at. Right?"

"A Madrigal stronghold, but what kind of a stronghold has a lousy attic?" Ian spoke.

Mary Anne frowned. "Your parents taught you well. Anyhow, I must say what grave danger you are in and are going to face in the future. Sadly, I must take you hostage."

Her mouth opened. "MATHEW!!" she yelled. Suddenly, a man came dressed in... a rainbow suite?

Mary Anne put her hand on her forehead saying, "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to where those kind of suites again!!" her face returned serious. "Take roll. Two Cahill siblings, names: Dan, Amy. One Lucian, a Kabra, name: Ian."

The cage went back up, and they were being tied behind their backs.

- - -

"This isn't cool dude." Dan said shaking his head, "Not _cool_."

"Of course, it's not cool! We're in a Madrigal stronghold getting captured by one of them!" Amy hissed.

_Grace, was this suppose to happen to us?_

They were being led to a room with no windows just a door.

The man in the rainbow suite pushed them in roughly.

"Ha! Let's see if you could escape now!"

"Is there air in here?" Dan asked.

The man thought hard. "I don't think so? Hm, good luck then."

He closed the door, locked it, and left.

Amy panicked_. What are we suppose to do now?!_ Are we gonna die?!

"I could use my super ninja skills to get us out of here!" Dan said smiling excitedly.

"As if you do." Amy said.

"Amy, could you reach into my left pocket and get... a knife?" Ian asked her. _He has a knife in his pocket?! _

"S -sure." Since her hands were tied, she couldn't see what she was getting.

"Ouch!" Amy accidentally cut her self while she was getting Ian's knife.

"Are you okay? Ah, there- give it to me." Ian said.

Skillfully, he took the knife and cut the rope around his hands.

"There! Here Amy, let me cut that off for you."

Amy blushed. "Th-thank you."

"My pleasure, love."

"Hey! I told you not to call my sister that! Amy, cut it already!!" Dan yelled.

"Wait." She cut the rope and Dan was set free.

"YES!! THE NINJA LORD IS FREEEE!!!"

"Dweeb, shut up." Amy faced Ian. "How do we get out of here?"

"Check the walls." Ian replied.

They checked the walls. Dan felt something squishy.

"Hey, guys! I feel something... _squishy_." Dan said to them.

Amy and Ian rushed over to him. Ian felt the wall. "Wait, I have something for that."

He took out a small bottle containing some sort of poison. "Is that wall poison?" Dan asked.

"_Something_ like that." Ian replied. He poured a drop of it and the wall started melting.

"Try not- _love_ watch out. That can kill you. I don't want that to _happen_." Ian said immediately to her.

Amy blushed again. She felt the tingle when he kissed her. "A-ah, o-okay."

Dan rolled his eyes_. Big sisters nowadays._

After the wall melted and dried, Ian told Dan and Amy to get in. "Before that, let's see what's in it." Dan said.

Amy looked in. It looked like a slide leading somewhere. "I-it's like a slide, but I don't know where it ends."

Ian smiled. "Let's try." he looked at Dan, "Little brothers first."

Dan grumbled. "Fine." He stepped in and started sliding. "Yoo-hoo!! Oh, yeah!! WOAH!!"

Dan landed on a pile of trash. "Eew." He put his head back in the slide. "It's okay! You can come down!"

Ian looked at Amy, motioning his hands saying, go on. Amy put legs first and started sliding.

Like Dan, she also landed on the pile of trash. "Yuck! We'd we land here?"

Ian followed. "Disgusting. What kind of escape way leads to _rubbish_?" Dan shrugged.

Ian got off, lending a hand to Amy. "Now, that we've gotten out. We must separate ways. No one should that we've secretly got together. 'Till next time _love_." he said walking away, waving his hand up back to them.

Dan sighed. "Finally, that creep went away. I would of ninja chopped him!"

Amy looked at Dan in disbelief. "Dan, we forgot Nellie."

Suddenly, a car screeched in front of them, in the alley way they were in. "Kiddos! Over here!"

They looked at the person calling them.

_Nellie._

_- - - - - - - - - _

_**A/N:**_

_**So, what do you think? I know, I almost FORGOT Nellie. When I did, I thought I'd just add a twist. :]**_

_**I'm working on a new story that's ALSO Ian/Amy. Yeah.**_

_**Since, school is tomorrow (read profile) I want 20 reviews at least. :]**_

_**Toddles!~**_


End file.
